


Here

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Coran (Voltron), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The King and Queen of Altea always look after their partner when he feels unwell.Sentence 26: “Sometimes I feel like I’m tearing myself apart and I can’t stop.”





	Here

Coran struggles with social issues. This is a well known fact. A very well known fact, actually, given that he is openly autistic and Alfor and Queen Luna have been campaigning ever since they discovered this to help autistic Alteans feel more accepted into their culture. Because there are lots of people like him, but it took the then-Prince’s word to force their culture to actually understand and accept what autism means. And Coran has never stopped being incredibly grateful for that.

It is also a well known fact that Coran is in a relationship with the King and Queen of Altea. Polyamory is normal on Altea, but it was still somewhat controversial for the King and Queen to be dating a common royal advisor like him. Not that they care about the controversy. They love Coran and he loves them. And that is all that matters.

 

* * *

 

Alfor and Luna are very skilled at recognising a sensory overload, often better than Coran himself. So it doesn’t surprise an increasingly stressed Coran when Luna steers him out of the room one evening, taking him away from the busy, loud meeting with the Voltron Paladins.

She takes him to their bedchamber, and Coran lies down on the large bed. He curls up, cradling his aching head, hating how everything seems to hurt right now. Coran groans, rubbing his hands together.

Tears run down his face, but he isn’t ashamed. He just feels so awful.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m tearing myself apart and I can’t stop.”

Luna looks at him. She looks so sad and Coran clamps his hands over the sides of his head.

“I know it is horrible, Coran,” she says softly, lying down beside him. “But it will end. And you have us. We are always here for you.”


End file.
